The Story so far
Episode One: Amnau Taking the trade road north, the party followed groups of worried miners to the town of Amnau. Upon arrival they saw the town almost in ruins from a recent rockslide. After investigation of the rockslide it was deduced that the river had been intentionally diverted to allow it to happen. As the rest of the party helped to clear rubble and tend to the wounded, Hjalnir spoke with the mayor, Fenian Teirist, who informed the Dwarf that groups of miners had gone missing and the search party he sent did not return, the mayor could not spare to send anyone else in the aftermath of the disaster. Accepting the mayor's request for help the party traveled to the mines (only shortly interrupted by 3 goblins), fought their way through and rescued the last surviving miner (and appropriate treasure) from the grasp of a giant spider. After nursing the miner back to health he informed them about the individuals he had seen between consciousness. A Drow, three Hobgoblins and what looked like a Wizard. With further investigation of the mine they found a small carved window into an underground trade route in which held a travelling army of Goblins, Hobgoblins and at the head of the force, a Drow mounted on the back of a gaunt horse. Rushing back to the town of Amnau, they alerted the guards who began arming anyone who could hold a weapon. As the town hastily prepares for what looks like a slaughter, the goblinoid force approaches. Episode Two: The Assualt of Amnau (or goblins, goblins and more goblins) The party prepares for the oncoming battle, wooden walls are quickly erected between the houses surrounding the market and the villagers are armed with any spare weapons that can be found. The first hoard of goblins approach, quickly spotted by Salleek. After a brutal skirmish with the first wave there is brief respite before the second wave attacks from the sides, bring with them goblin fire breathers who set about burning the defences. As the party splits to defend each side the balista from the Wandering Spider Tavern (once an interesting conversation starter) is dragged out into the market to be used. Unknown to the group, a Drow by the name of Seldred Seeris had aproached unseen. The Drow makes his first mistake and is spotted by Vern atop one of the buildings where he is fired upon by Darvin operating the balista. After a tense battle the party recovers and finds a letter on the body of Seldred from a mysterious figure known by the initials of H.J. who has rewarded Seldred a personal force to burn Amnau to the ground (blaming the Dragonborn) and killing H.J's rival, the mayor of Amnau, Fenian. The letter signed off with instructions to meet an agent by the name of Falcon Grom in the city of Redo and that H.J. commends Seldred on his loyalty to the Black Veil. After due rewards from the mayor, the group travel through the under-roads towards Reno. After a week of travelling underground they arrive at the borders of the out of place tropical city.